Naturel de patate
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: D'autre part, ça sous-entend que toute la petite troupe, toute sans exception, a le comportement d'un mioche de moins d'un an et demi... Et ça, c'est ultra vexant pour Stiles, qui franchement, refuse d'être mis dans le même panier que Scott et Isaac... Surtout Scott, en fait. Heureusement que Stiles ne se sent pas seul dans son désespoir, car Boyd et Erica affichent le même air


**Cet os est écrit pour la nuit du fof, sur le thème de "naturel"**

Ils étaient perdus, et ils étaient emprisonné... Double malheurs, double répercussion de Karma.

Tout ça de toute façon, c'est de la faute de Scott...

Oui, Oui, tout est de la faute de Scott, sinon, ils ne seraient pas là, à se geler les miches en plein hiver, perdu dans les bois, dans une cage, faite par des arbres... Oui, des arbres les ont emprisonnés...

Un peu comme on emprisonne le mioche qui a appris à se carapater sur le ventre, pour éviter qu'il ne casse quelque chose dans la maison.

Et pour le coup, c'est vexant.

Parce que, d'une part, ça suppose qu'ils risqueraient de casser quelque chose dans les bois, (qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien casser? Même les arbres risquent de nous faire mal avant qu'ils ne sentent quelque chose...) et d'autre part, ça sous-entend que toute la petite troupe, toute sans exception, a le comportement d'un mioche de moins d'un an et demi... Et ça, c'est ultra vexant pour Stiles, qui franchement, refuse d'être mis dans le même panier que Scott et Isaac... Surtout Scott, en fait...

Attendez... les barreaux de la cage viennent de se resserrer... Pourquoi?

Se tournant lentement, l'adolescent s'attend à tout... Ouai, nan, tout mais pas ça.

Scott a eu la vague idée intelligente pour sortir d'ici, sauf que son coté patate- boulet l'a rattrapé, et il n'a pas compris que pour passer entre ces barreaux, il fallait soit faire 1m50, 25 kilo tout mouillés, soit être élastique man. Autant vous dire que Scott est maintenant coincé avec la tête entre deux barreaux, pendant que Isaac est en train de paniquer et d'essayer de casser les morceaux de bois qui retiens le boulet... Heureusement que Stiles ne se sent pas seul dans son désespoir, car Boyd et Erica affichent le même air complètement affligé qui doit se retrouver sur le visage de l'humain.

-"Pourquoi, seigneur, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça nous arrive à chaque fois?"

Oui, Stiles avait besoin de s'exprimer...

="Karma."

Apparemment, Boyd et Erica aussi, Merci pour la participation...

-"Nan, mais, on va pas attendre ici pendant trente ans, ya personne qui peut contacter Lydia ou Derek? Merde, même Peter ferait l'affaire!

-c'est gentil de penser à moi Stiles.

-Ohp***! Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là?

-...Scott.

-Attendez, c'est vous qu'il a appelé? et Vous l'avez écouté?

-Il m'avait l'air presque crédible cette fois, on aurait cru qu'il avait gagner un cerveau, très sérieusement, je voulais voir ça par moi même..."

A l'air un peu déçue de Peter, qui se trouve lui aussi dans la cage (comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se faire repérer?) Stiles comprend que l'éclair de génie de Scott aura induit en erreur plus d'une personne.

"...Ca se comprend, il est presque plus dangereux dans ces moments là que d'habitude...Bref! Ya pas moyen qu'on appelle quelqu'un à l'aide? Nan parce que, c'est pas que je me gèle les miches, mais je voudrait bien pouvoir garder ma capacité des gamins moi.

- Tes rejetons seront sauf, j'ai appelé mon neveu, il sera là bientôt."

Etrangement, la façon dont le reste de la phrase inquiète Stiles. C'est un peu comme si un huitième sens lui indiquait que Peter avait encore fait son connard...

-"ugh... Stiles? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Ah, on dirait que le "génie" s'est libéré et est revenu à l'état normal...

-"Rien Scott, Rien. Juste ta patatitude qui nous est revenu dans la face à pleine puissance... Si seulement ce proverbe sur le naturel n'était pas aussi vrai avec toi..."

Et oui, comme quoi, la boulettitude/patatitude du Scott McCall a la facheuse tendance de s'absenter un instantpour revenir au pire moment et en foutant la merde au maximum...

Karma quoi...

Ailleurs.

Une voiture fonce dans les bois. l'homme au volant à l'air inquiet. Ce qui est assez étonnant lorsque l'on connait le personnage. Mais bon. Ce dernier jette un coup d'œil frénétique sur l'horloge du véhicule noir. Les quelque mots prononcé par son oncle le font frémir.

"Dépêche toi, je crois que Stiles va finir par mourir de froid, il commence à devenir bleu, sauf si je l'aide à se réchauffer."

**Review?**


End file.
